


Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

by teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number one rule in the trio’s handbook: never fall in love. But what happens when one of them breaks the rule? It’s up to the others to do whatever they can to save their best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

It had been approximately one year, five months, and thirteen days since Eunhyuk and Junsu began to lose their best friend – a certain Lee Donghae.

            The trio had been best friends since childhood, growing up together, and even going onto the same soccer team where they won many championships for their school. All three of them enjoyed dancing, watching movies like Titanic, and simply wreaking havoc in each other’s lives. Junsu and Eunhyuk were older than Donghae, so they tended to tease him a lot, which would make him cry when they were younger and they were heavily scolded by their parents for it. When they were younger, they made their own handbook with certain rules that they each had to follow.

            Rule number one: Never, ever fall in love.

But they were practically inseparable; that is, until their senior year in high school where the new transfer student, Cho Kyuhyun, entered their lives.

            Donghae had been instantly smitten, taking it upon himself to help the transfer student out and showing him around the school. There were times when Eunhyuk and Junsu found themselves sitting with just the two of them; Donghae was too busy making friends with Kyuhyun at the time.

            Neither of them knew what to say or what to do, only believing that it was just a phase and their young friend would return to them soon.

            Until Donghae announced to them that he was in love, and it was then Eunhyuk and Junsu realized that they needed to do whatever they can to save their friend before he would meet a doomed fate.

           

Attempt no.1: Make Kyuhyun seem clumsy so that Donghae would leave him.

            Kyuhyun felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up, a chill going down his spine. He looked around curiously, trying to figure out where the feeling came from, but he saw nothing apart from the usual children running on the sidewalks and the parents trying to calm them. Blinking a few times, Kyuhyun wondered if he was simply imagining things.

            Deciding to forget about it for now, he resumed walking down the streets, tugging his coat closer to him.

            “Kyuhyun!”

            Kyuhyun looked up, a big smile appearing on his face the moment he saw Donghae running over to him. The younger man quickened his pace to meet the older man, only to yelp out when he felt his foot hit something, feeling his body falling forward. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but only felt the warmth of someone’s arm around him that it caused him to open his eyes again in order to see who his savior was. A dark blush dusted his cheeks when he saw Donghae standing in front of him, the younger man looking amused.

            “Well, aren’t you a little clumsy?” Donghae laughed, helping to steady the younger man.

            Kyuhyun turned redder. “I am not clumsy!” he squeaked.

            The older man only laughed more, wrapping a secure arm around his waist. “It’s fine; there’s no shame in being clumsy. In fact, let me tell you a story of when I was so clumsy, I broke a vase!”

 

            In the background, Eunhyuk and Junsu both hung their heads, their shoulders slumping at a failed attempt.

 

Attempt no.2: Scare Kyuhyun away.

            Haunted houses weren’t something Kyuhyun liked to endorse in.

            In fact, he would rather prefer to stay at home and enjoy the night reading a book or playing Starcraft.

            However, when Donghae asked him to come and pay him a visit at the haunted house he was working in at a carnival, Kyuhyun had no choice but to acquiesce.

            “Get that thing away from me!”

            Donghae huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms securely around Kyuhyun’s waist as the other clung onto him, burying his face into his neck. He patted the younger man’s back reassuringly, leading them through the maze and ignoring the scary props that kept appearing out of nowhere.

            “It’s okay, Kyuhyunnie. Everything’s calmed down now.”

            Kyuhyun shook his head, refusing to lift it away from the safe spot that was Donghae’s neck. When he finally did muster up the courage to look up, an ear-piercing scream escaped from the younger man when a ghost appeared in front of his face, its hollow eyes staring back at him. The loudness of his scream nearly shattered Donghae’s eardrums, making the older man even believe that the piercing of it could have alerted everyone else outside.

            It took approximately a few minutes later when the two finally made it out of the maze and back into daylight, the younger man clinging onto Donghae tightly. Donghae smiled brightly at the people standing outside, seeing them staring at the two with wide eyes.

            “How about we go for some ice cream?” the older man suggested, earning a furious nod from his companion.

 

            “This isn’t working,” Junsu complained to Eunhyuk from where the two of them were peering at Donghae and Kyuhyun from around the corner of a nearby building.

            Eunhyuk huffed. “That means it’s time for Plan C!”

 

Attempt no.3: Tell Donghae that Kyuhyun was a villain.

            Donghae wasn’t sure whether he should be amused or horrified as he stared at Eunhyuk, seeing the determined look in his best friend’s eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Junsu standing behind Eunhyuk with his head hanging almost if he was ashamed to even call himself Eunhyuk’s friend. Blinking once, Donghae shifted his attention back to Eunhyuk.

            “Uh…what?” was the only intelligent thing the youngest of the three could manage out.

            Eunhyuk nodded furiously. “Kyuhyun is a villain! He’s only using you to get into the good graces of Choi Siwon and Jung Yunho!”

            Staring at his best friend, Donghae slowly shifted his gaze to Eunhyuk. “Um…do you have any idea what he’s talking about?” he asked, hoping that Junsu would really have an idea. His mind was having trouble even trying to process what was being told to him, somehow finding the whole statement ridiculous.

            “Nope,” Junsu said flatly with a straight face that almost scared Donghae. “Now, excuse me while I hit him with this book.”

            The youngest blinked a few more times before deciding not to get involved with whatever was happening between the two. He turned around, ignoring Eunhyuk’s cries of his name as he walked away, humming to himself to block his mind from Eunhyuk’s voice. While he felt bad for doing so, Donghae knew that it was simply best to leave it up to Junsu to deal with their oldest friend at the moment.

            Donghae had no desire to be a part of that.

 

Attempt no.4: Warn Kyuhyun to stay away.

            At least, that was the initial plan as Eunhyuk marched down to the café where Kyuhyun worked during the weekends. He was adamant, determined in his mission that not even Junsu could deter him from. Eunhyuk had a few words he wished to say to the person who dared to take Donghae away from them, having a whole speech in mind for when he would finally encounter the ‘villain’ – the doom Donghae would ultimately face!

            “I don’t think your friends like me.”

            At hearing Kyuhyun’s voice, Eunhyuk slowed down. He quickly hid behind the bushes by the café, seeing Kyuhyun and Donghae sitting at an outside table with drinks sitting in front of them.

            “What makes you say that?” Donghae asked, fingering the handle of his mug.

            Kyuhyun sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. “I mean, it’s obvious, right? Every time we hang out, they always glare at me, and look as if they’re about to chew me into pieces. What did I ever do to them?”

            “I don’t think it’s you they have something against,” the older man told him, his voice comforting. “Actually, it might be you, but not for the reason you think.”

            Making a face, Kyuhyun gave him a look. “That’s hardly a reason,” he complained.

            From where he was hiding, Eunhyuk saw Donghae give the younger a smile, reaching over to hold his hand. There was something just… _loving_ about the gesture that made guilt pinch Eunhyuk’s heart.

            “They’re just not used to change,” Donghae told him. “In fact, when we were younger, we actually made a rulebook for ourselves. The number one rule was to never fall in love.”

            Kyuhyun snorted. “That’s a ridiculous thing.”

            “It was to preserve our friendship.”

            The younger man immediately adopted a guilty look. “Does that mean I got in the way between you three? I didn’t want to do anything like that. I should go and apologize to them then.”

            “It’s okay, Kyuhyun. They’ll understand, and it should be them trying to apologize to you.”

            Kyuhyun didn’t look at all convinced, and Eunhyuk froze when he saw Donghae lean over to kiss him gently.

            The sight of it caused Eunhyuk to scramble away, not wanting to witness such an intimate moment between the two of them. Unfortunately for him, it caused him to gain the attention of the couple, causing them to break apart and look over.

            “Eunhyuk?!”

            “Hi!” Eunhyuk squeaked out. He saw Donghae’s confused expression and Kyuhyun’s frightened one. “I was just uh…”

            He stopped when he saw Kyuhyun’s disheartened look, his heart being pinched with guilt again. Swallowing hard, Eunhyuk took a few steps closer to the table, seeing the look on Donghae’s face that urged him to say something – anything. It made him feel stupid for even thinking he could try to break the two apart.

            “Take care of him,” Eunhyuk finally decided to say to Kyuhyun, surprising the younger.

            Kyuhyun’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

            “You heard me. Take care of this guy – he’s a lot more trouble than he’s worth.”

            Donghae gave a small smile, even chuckling while Kyuhyun simply nodded dumbly.

            Eunhyuk grinned. “Great. Now, um, if you excuse me…I need to go now.”

            Before the couple could even stop him, Eunhyuk already fled.

 

            “So…” Junsu spoke up the next day, seeing Donghae and Kyuhyun standing in front of them. “How did it go?”

            Eunhyuk breathed out, feeling a smile tug on his lips as he watched the couple in front of them share a kiss. “You have eyes, don’t you? I finally figured that we’re all grownups now; there’s no need to keep trying to get in-between the two of them. Besides, good for Donghae for finally finding someone he can love.”

            The younger man laughed softly. “About time. Now, how about we leave the couple and go do something else? I’d rather not stay here and watch them act all lovey-dovey with each other.”

            “I’m not saying no to that.”

            With one last glance at the couple, Eunhyuk and Junsu both smiled at hearing Kyuhyun laugh at whatever Donghae said, their younger best friend grinning widely at his boyfriend. It warmed their hearts, but they quickly fled when Donghae decided it was time to kiss Kyuhyun again, not wanting to witness the two of them have a make-out in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something fluffy since I've been feeling depressed nowadays, so this cheered me up, and I hope you guys all get cheered up by this, too!
> 
> This has been inspired by the Lion King.
> 
> Also, for my fic, Crossroads, I am in the making of rewriting it, so please be on the lookout for that. It'll be my next fic to focus on when I'm finished with Speculum, and I do promise to update that as soon as I can!


End file.
